Origami: The Movie 2
6Is Upcoming 2018 movie, The Characters are Back! In another Origami Movie! Cast: * Joshua Rosal as Origami Characteristics, Mr Scissors and The Book. Relased: Due in 2018 and 2019 From the markers of 'Chicken Run', 'The Rich Cat' and 'Mystery Man' Plot: Dragon think still one word about long lost twin brother, Western Fang is a 19s tv actor villain to destroy China. The Origami Heroes springs into action when a rival group called Western's Team Villian starts to cover up to take over the Oripolis. Characters: Main Characters *Origami Dragon #6 by Jo Nakashima *Origami Lion by Robert J Lang *Origami Horse by Roman Diza *Origami Snake by Jo Nakashima *Origami White Dragon *Origami Dinosaur by Jo Nakashima *Origami Elephant *3D Origami Swan *3D Origami Buildings *3D Origami Dragon DreamWorks *How to Train Your Dragon - 3D Origami Night Fury Main Characters (cont.) *3D Origami Castle *3D Origami Mini Swan *3D Origami Traditional Swan *Mr Scissors (not a villain) prisoner *Western Fang (villain to destroy china returns 25 years ago.) Rovio *3D Origami Angry Bird Red *3D Origami Angry Bird Chuck *3D Origami Angry Bird Matdila *3D Origami Angry Bird Blues *3D Origami Angry Bird Bomb *3D Origami Green Pig Cartoon Network *Adventure Time - Jake the Dog, Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum. PopCap *Plants vs Zombies 1 & 2 - 3D Origami Boomeranger, 3D Origami Peashotter Disney, Pixar, DisneyToon, The Walt Disney Company *PJ Masks - Catboy/Connor, Owlette/Amaya, Gekko/Greg, Cameron, Luna Girl, Romeo, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids, Robot, Marvin, Armadylan, Cameron's sister. *Frozen - Elsa, Anna *Wreck It Ralph - Felix, DC Comics *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Cyborg *Green Lantern *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *The Joker *CatWoman *Alfred Nintendo *Mario *Luigi * Waner Bros/WAG/MGM *Tom and Jerry *The Pink Panther Anime *Sailor Moon Fairy Tales Sony Pictures Animation Blue Sky Studios: *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Ethan, Steffie, Milton, Sotelo, Eunice, Uncle Fungus, Katie, Hyraxes, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty & Bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "'''Ice Age' series"'' Aardman Animations: * Universal/Illumination Entertainment: *Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Tiberius, Sweet Pea, Norman, Snowball, Katie, The Flushed Pets - "'''The Secret Life of Pets'"'' *Buster Moon, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Eddie, Meena, Johnny, Bob, Norman, Miss Crawly, Rosita's Piglets, Gunter, Big Daddy - Sing Facts: *Origami: The Movie 2 is a 4th Comic Adventures Company film. *The most crossover Characters in Origami: The Movie and the most studios in one film Cast: *Joshua Rosal as Origami Characters, Western Fang and Mr Scissors. *Josh Gad - Chuck *Satoshi Kamiya - The Terror T- Rex *Roman Diza - Santa Claus *Chris Wedge - Scrat *Jason Sudeikis - Red *Ian Hecox - Bubbles *Maya Rudolph - Matdila *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Pierce Coffin - The Minions *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog, The Great Old Donkey *Addison Holley - Owlette/Amaya *Kyle Harrison Breitkopf - Gekko/Greg *Jacob Ewaniuk as Catboy/Connor *Jack McBrayer - Cool Crab *Kristen Bell - Anna *Bill Hader - Green Pigs and Leonard *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Richard Kind - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Justin Fletcher - Shaun The Sheep *Danny McBride - Bomb *Jenny Slate - Gidget *Dalilla Bela - Unicorn Jessica *Filip Geljo - Kangaroo Willy *Millie Davis *Sean Michael Kyer *Anna Cathcart *Isaac Kragten *Olivia Presti *Alex Thorne *Ben Stiller *Kevin James *Steve Carell *Kristen Wing *Trey Parker *Miranda Cosgrove *Dana Gaier *Nev Scharrel *Steve Coogan Category:Comic Adventures 5 Years Category:Origami: The Movie Category:Comic Adventures Flims Category:2018 films Category:2019 Films Category:Aardman Animations Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Sequels Category:Comic Adventures Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Comics Category:Rovio Category:Films based on video games Category:DisneyToon Category:Nintendo Category:Animes Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Fairytales Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Lionsgate films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hello Kitty Category:Garfield Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Donald Duck Category:Frozen Category:The Pink Panther Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Adventure Time Category:Looney Tunes Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Comedy Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Musicals Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Cartoons Category:Funny Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Films set in 2018 Category:2019 films Category:PJ Masks Category:Movies Category:Sequel Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films